


Piano

by RapidSeaPizza



Series: The Witch and her Warden [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Music, Piano, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapidSeaPizza/pseuds/RapidSeaPizza
Summary: A short one shot of Morrigan watching her Warden play piano.
Relationships: Male Cousland/Morrigan (Dragon Age), Morrigan/Male Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: The Witch and her Warden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737010
Kudos: 13





	Piano

**Author's Note:**

> A little different from other fanfics I've seen of these two, and different from what I've written myself. The inspiration for this was the song "La valse d'Amélie" by Yann Tiersan, that's what I imagine the Warden is playing but of course you can imagine whatever song you like. Anyway, hope u enjoy :)

Morrigan was seated on the couch by the fireside, Kieran at her feet playing with his assembled collection of toys. Bear was sleeping peacefully next to Kieran, with the occasional kick of his leg as he dreams. Her attention is fixed upon an old book, as it often is when not taken by her big lovely idiot or their son. The fire is crackling pleasantly, bringing a delightful aura of peace and warmth to the cold Fereldan night. 

She hears wood creaking softly as footsteps approach behind her, yet her eyes stay fixated upon her book. She smiles softly to herself when she feels Sebastian's strong arms wrap around her as best they can with the back of the couch blocking further contact. His stubble tickles her skin as he gives a light and loving kiss to her right cheek. He stays there for a moment, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms. She almost makes a noise of disapproval when the moment ends and she feels his warmth leave her. She watches him as walks over to the large and rather beautiful piano that sit proudly in the corner of the living room. The window is open next to it, and the moon illuminates the piano in an almost story-like manner. 

They had gotten the piano at his behest. Sebastian was no typical noble snob, but he had natually refined tastes, being of noble blood, and would have nothing but the best. So he scoured Denerim for someone who could craft only the finest instruments, and sure enough he finally found it. The piano was a deep black, with a rich gold lining. It goes without saying that the piano had been ridiculously expensive, but seeing as they both worked as advisors king Alistair and queen Anora of Fereldan, they could afford it.

He had always been musically talented, she had first found this out when he bought a lute from a shopkeeper in Denerim and played it for her one night at camp. Singing had always annoyed her; especially that insufferable red haired bard that could never stop talking of her idiotic illusions of love, but when she heard Sebastian's voice, she found herself drawn in further than she'd like to be. His voice was as deep and as smooth as fine Orlesian silk. The way his skilled fingers danced upon the strings, almost as if he could make them come alive with his touch. She was surprised to say the least, and most certainly impressed at his skill; seeing as that he was no bard. He was a warrior, he fought with determination and pure power rather than eloquently and defined as a rogue would. Yet, his tongue and his hands were certainly as deft as any rogue. 

Still standing, his fingers toyed with the keys for a moment, playing a short melody with no name. Her eyes were drawn from her book and now fixated upon him. He smiled to himself for a short moment before taking his seat on the small bench. He begins to play, slowly at first. The tune is soft and ever so beautiful. He takes his time, fingers dancing gracefully on the keys as if he was born playing it. His movements get faster, each note being tied to each other smoothly and beautifully. His playing is mesmerizing, the way his hands bounce from each key in the now faster rhythm was as smooth as pouring a sweet wine. A smile finds her lips as she watches her love move his body ever so gently to the rhythm he created. Kieran looks up from his toys at his father, clearly enjoying the pleasant and elegant sounds radiating from the piano. He yawns and rubs his eyes, fighting off sleep as the gentle music sways him, like a boat in the gentlest of waves. 

Morrigan notices and smiles warmly down at her son. "Time for bed, little man." She picks him up and his small arms wrap around her neck. "But I'm not sleepy." He protests, but his eyes betray him, finding it increasingly difficult to keep them open. Sebastian stops playing for a moment to kiss Kieran goodnight before Morrigan carries him to his bedroom. She tucks him in and kisses him goodnight before returning to the living room. 

Sebastian had returned to playing that beautiful melody that tugged at her heartstrings despite herself. She walked over next to him, her fingers trailing softly through his short and soft brown hair. He gave her that endearing goofy smile of his, eyes now meeting hers in a loving stare but his fingers still occupied themselves with the lovely tune. His playing slowed from it's normal rhythm ever so slightly as she bent down to kiss him. She could listen to him play all day, but she was tired and refused to go to bed without him next to her. 

"Come to bed, my love." She said softly. "Tis late, and we have much to do come morning." He gave her another warm smile and gave in; hands leaving the keys take hers. He lifted her right hand and pressed a gentle kiss to it. 

"I find myself completely unable to say no to you, my lovely witch." He stood up, leaning down slightly to close the height difference and kiss her. She returned his smile when their lips finally parted. "As it should be, love." 

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this one a lot because I'm a musician and writing and music are two of my favourite things.


End file.
